


Consequences

by NaturalMiamiMinds77



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Blusher, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalMiamiMinds77/pseuds/NaturalMiamiMinds77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what Blake does to punish Adam for dying his hair blonde! Really is it a punishment? There is a twist. Someone else joins in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is It Really A Punishment? (Adam's Pov)

I step out of the shower, and walked to the bedroom. Leaving little puddles of water as I went. Before I can get to my dresser, I am pushed onto the bed. Feeling something heavy pressing onto my back, but not a uncomfortable weight. 

"Ready for your punishment?" A deep aroused voice whispered in my ear. 

I knew that voice any where. Blake Shelton. "Hey! What punishment? I haven't don't anything, yet." I replied.

"Oh, but yes, you do know what punishment. For dying your hair blonde. Your going to pay. Pay real good." Blake said playfully. 

"Whats wrong with my hair?" I asked. 

"Oh nothing, if you like partying with Barbie!" He smirked. 

"Oh, hush big country!" I scolded.

"Gladly." Blake's last word was. Before everything started feeling as if we was on cloud nine.

He peeled my clothes off, kissing and biting my neck as he did so. He also shed his clothing. Then he worked his magic.


	2. Jealous (Usher's Pov)

"Hey, Shakira, have you seen Blake, or Adam?" I asked, curious as where the two wandered off to.

"Nope! I haven't heard from them since this morning." She answered. 

*Oh my god!

"What was that?" I asked anyone listening.

"It sounded like it came from Adam's trailer." Shakira informed me.

As we walked to the trailer, it was slightly rocking back an fourth. Yells, and moans coming from inside.

Shakira, and I exchanged looks. Until I took charge and opened the door, to find Blake, and Adam.. DOING IT!

"Oh my god, you guys are disgusting!" Shakira screamed.

"Why, when-n, WHAT?!?" I stuttered, really confused. 

"Well I had to teach Adam here a lesson, for dying is hair Shakira, and Mr. Nashville is a state!" Blake exclaimed.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" I questioned. 

"Nope!" He replied. "Also why do you care? Are you jealous?" He asked, with a grin. 

"Who? Me? Never!" I said, trying to sound convincing. 

"Uh-huh, sure.. Come here!" Blake said breathless, pulling me down. 

"No! Let me up! Blake Shel-“

”Ursher, shut the hell up!" He shouted, devouring me with his mouth.

"Whatever! I'm so not going to stand and watch this." Shakira pointed out, as she left.


	3. Song Titles

Forty minutes later, all three laid, breathless, sweaty, and fully satisfied. Adam, Blake, and Usher. Not a one said a word. Everyone was still taking in what had just happened. Blake took advantage of both men, pleasing them in every way, making sure to not give one more attention than the other. As I said all was silent until. 

"Hey, Adam did you get to "Love Somebody"? Usher, did you reach your "Climax"? Blake laughed.

"Big country, I'm not even going to say it." Adam said sleepily.

"Yeahh man!" Usher remarked...

 

Let me know what you guys think! I may do a longer one in the future. Should I?


End file.
